


I told the Devil to take you back

by roby_lia



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roby_lia/pseuds/roby_lia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveva maledetto più volte il mare per averlo portato sulla rotta di Billy. Era sembrato giusto che fosse sempre il mare a riprenderselo.<br/>Non aveva mai pensato che gliel’avrebbe anche riportato, ancora e ancora, nonostante le sue preghiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I told the Devil to take you back

**I told the Devil to take you back**  
   
   
 

_-Ma vuoi che promesse, profumi e baci infiniti_  
_Da un abisso insondabile rinascano_  
_Come risalgano nel cielo soli giovani_  
_Dopo essersi lavati nel fondo dei profondi mari?_  
Baudelaire – Il balcone

  


   
   
   
   
   
Will Manderly fu battezzato in un una piccola chiesa di Kensington.  
Aveva brillanti occhi azzurri e starnutì irritato quando l’acqua lo toccò.  
   
Will Manderly imparò a leggere sul tavolo di casa sua, durante le serate piovose: i piedi che non arrivavano al pavimento, un libro enorme davanti, un padre ancora più grande al fianco, mentre sua madre cucinava e gli correggeva la pronuncia.  
   
Will Manderly crebbe forte e sveglio.  
Era il più veloce dei suoi amici, il più vivace, una mente acuta, lo spirito gentile e dei grandi ideali.  
Era sempre sembrato più grande della sua vera età, con quelle membra lunghe ereditate dal padre.  
   
Will Manderly si perse un ventoso giorno d’inverno, con il cuore che batteva forte per la corsa e la paura.  
Si perse nel fastidioso peso delle catene attorno ai polsi e nell’estraneo rollio del legno sotto di sé.  
Si perse mentre le ciocche biondo cenere prese dalla madre venivano spazzate fuori bordo insieme a quelle di altri sconosciuti oramai senza più un nome.  
   
Will Manderly trovò infine la pace quando le sue catene furono aperte e poté scivolare via dal mondo, mentre dita che non sentiva ormai più come sue si chiudevano con naturalezza attorno al pugnale offertoli.  
   
   
   
   
Non sa cosa lo colpisce di più prima, se la sua stazza o il suo sguardo.  
Forse è il tutto assieme, quel mucchietto teso e arrabbiato ma coronato da quei grandi occhi azzurri, che via via si fanno più sorpresi, sperduti e terrificati da quello che aveva appena fatto, il sangue dell’uomo che l’aveva imprigionato negli ultimi anni ancora caldo sulle mani.  
E una volta notato è difficile distogliere lo sguardo, con quelle ossa e quei nervi che sembrano minacciare di sfondare la superfice ma che invece vi si muovono al di sotto, ricordando le corde di un pianoforte ben accordato.  
È difficile non osservarlo mentre Gates lo istruisce, Randall gl’insegna a manovrare le vele e la ciurma lo accoglie a braccia aperte, facendogli riscoprire la vita.  
Ed è difficile non provare sollievo nel vedere le sue ombre farsi via via più insignificanti, mentre nel suo sguardo compare una luce inaspettata che parla, nonostante tutto, di gentilezza, giustizia e volontà di difendere i suoi nuovo fratelli.  
   
   
   
   
Billy Bones nasce troppo alto e troppo magro, un ammasso rabbioso di spigoli, ossa e pelle tesa.  
Nasce col fuoco che gli scalda il corpo e le mani sporche di sangue.  
Nasce sotto lo sguardo dell’uomo che gli ha restituito la libertà.  
Non aveva mai visto un verde del genere in tutta la sua vita.  
   
Billy Bones trova una famiglia nelle pacche sulla schiena di Gates, nelle grida esultanti dei suoi nuovi compagni e nella presa salda del Capitano mentre lo aiuta ad issarsi a bordo della sua nuova casa.  
   
Billy Bones impara un sacco di cose che Will Manderly non avrebbe mai appreso.  
Impara i disegni delle stelle e i nomi dei venti.  
Impara a conoscere la vastità senza confini di mare e cielo.  
Impara a non averne paura, nemmeno quando i due s’invertono e si confondono nel bel mezzo di una tempesta, ma ad urlare la propria esistenza con tutto il fiato in corpo, appeso al pennone più alto, una risata in gola e la vita che brucia dentro.  
   
Billy Bones viene battezzato con sangue, fuoco e un cenno orgoglioso da parte di Gates.  
Aveva già perso tutto una volta, non permetterà che succeda di nuovo, anche a costo della sua stessa vita.  
   
   
   
   
   
È questione di un battito di ciglia, quasi un gioco di luce ed altrettanto fragile.  
La sua risata gli attira lo sguardo e per un istante, forse per il modo in cui il sole gli tocca il viso, forse per come gli colpisce i capelli, sembra di avere Thomas nuovamente con sé.  
Poi, battito di ciglia e Billy Bones riprende il suo posto nel mondo.  
Il ragazzo, se possibile, è cresciuto nell’ultimo anno in cui l’hanno salvato e finalmente sta iniziando a mettere muscoli su quelle ossa spigolose.  
A Thomas sarebbe piaciuto. Thomas ne sarebbe stato entusiasta, l’avrebbe tormentato di domande sulla sua vita a Londra e sull’attività dei suoi genitori. Avrebbe ripreso ad istruirlo da dov’era stato interrotto, dandogli tomi enormi da leggere ed aspettando impaziente le sue opinioni e la sua visione del mondo.  
Oh sì, Thomas l’avrebbe amato eccome. Thomas era morto per garantire proprio a persone come lui un futuro migliore, e cos’è l’amore se non sacrificarsi per il bene di coloro che si ama?  
Billy rialza il viso e i loro occhi s’incontrano, e Flint è quasi certo che quella sia la stessa sfumatura di azzurro di Thomas, un azzurro calmo, di un porto sicuro ma disposto a tutto per proteggere i suoi ideali e coloro che ama.  
S’immagina di prendere su di sé quel ruolo, s’immagina avvicinarsi sempre di più a quel ragazzo, guidandolo e proteggendolo come può, per risparmiargli altri orrori.  
S’immagina di permettere nuovamente ad un po’ di luce di entrare nella sua vita.  
Volta di scatto la testa, tornando _–fuggendo-_ nella sua cabina.  
Lui non era altro che un fantasma infondo: troppa luce l’avrebbe fatto svanire dal mondo e bastano i ricordi a sostenerlo.  
   
   
   
Ma Billy è testardo in quella battaglia che non sa neanche di star combattendo, ed entra sottopelle lentamente, proprio come un sole non ci si accorge che è troppo tardi finché non si è già scottati.  
Ogni volta che abbassa lo sguardo sul ponte lui è lì, sempre più forte, sempre più grande, sempre più difficile da non notare con quelle braccia, quegli occhi, quel sorriso.  
Deve stringere i denti e chiudere il cuore, c’è sempre una nuova preda davanti alla prua e Miranda da cui tornare.  
   
   
La battaglia era stata veloce, la bandiera ammainata facilmente.  
Si sta dirigendo sottocoperta, quando Hal si volta verso di lui parlandogli, ma spalanca gli occhi e lancia un grido d’avvertimento.  
Si gira di scatto, pronto ad affrontare qualsiasi codardo inglese tenti di assalirlo alle spalle, ma prima che riesca anche solo ad alzare la lama, un’ombra interviene, deviando il pugnale dell’uomo come se nulla fosse con una mano, per poi stringerla con una morsa attorno al polso e ruotargli il braccio finché non si sente lo schiocco secco delle ossa che si frantumano.  
L’uomo non ha nemmeno il tempo di gridare per il dolore che il suo collo fa la stessa fine.  
Billy si volta con calma, con gli occhi che, tra il sangue e la polvere nera che gl’imbratta il viso – uno scherzo ormai storico a bordo della Warlus, _come puoi spaventare qualcuno con quella faccia per bene che ti ritrovi, Bones?-_ sembrano ancora più azzurri.  
Si limita ad un cenno silenzioso del capo che Flint fa appena in tempo a ricambiare, prima che il ragazzo scivoli via come se niente fosse successo.  
Thomas non conosceva la crudeltà del mondo quando si erano incontrati, aveva dovuto aprirgli lui stesso gli occhi sull’oscurità nelle persone. Ma aveva deciso di continuare a lottare per quel poco di buono che doveva esistere.  
Billy aveva provato quella crudeltà sulla sua stessa pelle, se n’era trovato infetto, ma riusciva in qualche modo a tenerla a bada. Aveva deciso di continuare a lottare per quel poco di buono che la vita gli offriva: una casa sulle acque, una famiglia che l’aveva accettato e la libertà di nuovo in pugno.  
   
Quella sera lo trova sul pontile di prua, del rum scadente in parte e delle bende pulite in mano.  
“Se non sbaglio abbiamo un dottore proprio per questo”  
“È impegnato con Harrison. E con lui fuorigioco, Randall vuole me sui controvelacci”  
“Con quella mano rischi solo di cadere”  
“È solo un graffio, me la caverò”  
“Dà qua” gli prende di mano le bende pulite, iniziando a disfare la fasciatura provvisoria che aveva.  
La ferita gli taglia parte del palmo, e ricomincia a sanguinare quando toglie l’ultimo strato.  
“Te la sei fatta deviando il pugnale destinato a me?”  
Billy non dice niente, limitandosi ad una scrollata di spalle.  
“Rispondimi”  
“Sì”  
Ricambia il suo sguardo per un istante, prima di stappare la bottiglia e versarne il contenuto sul taglio. L’altro non fa il minimo cenno di ritirare la mano, solo un guizzo nella guancia rivela quanto deve bruciare la ferita.  
Lo fascia con abilità e rialza gli occhi, incontrando quelli chiari del ragazzo restati fissi sul suo viso.  
“Grazie” si ritrova a dire. Ha ancora la mano tra le sue, un contatto assolutamente non necessario, ma che sembra improvvisamente la prima cosa davvero sensata dopo anni di caos.  
Lo vede socchiudere la bocca per ribattere, ma poi Randall lo chiama a gran voce e il momento finisce.  
Eppure è quasi sicuro che si liberi dalla sua stretta un istante più lentamente del necessario.  
L’improvvisa certezza che potrebbe esserci un _qualcosa_ , che potrebbe esserci un _futuro_ , gli spezza il respiro.  
Non si volta questa volta, non lo segue con lo sguardo.  
La decisione è semplice quindi, e il bruciore del rum lungo la gola non fa che rendere la scelta ancora più facile: _Billy chi?_  
Eppure gli sembra di aver impressa a fuoco la sensazione della sua pelle sotto le dita.  
E ancora di più il suo sguardo nel suo cuore.  
   
   
   
   
   
La mano di Billy è ruvida dal lavoro di una vita.  
La mano di Billy è grande, forte e disperata.  
La mano di Billy è _pesante_.  
È giusto, si dice.  
È la degna punizione che si merita per aver anche solo osato _immaginare_ – a volte, quando il dolore della perdita era troppo forte e il rum troppo invitante, con i sensi appannati e i loro volti, così diversi ma così simili, che si confondevano dietro gli occhi – di andare avanti, di potersi costruire realmente qualcosa solo suo, qualcosa solo per sé.  
Non l’aveva mai chiesto, non l’aveva mai voluto e ancora _non lo voleva._  
Non aveva mai ricercato quelle sensazioni proprio per paura di quel dolore.  
I muscoli bruciano per lo sforzo e le ossa scricchiolano.  
Aveva pregato più volte che il ragazzo si svegliasse fuori, che mandasse tutto a fanculo e sparisse dalla sua vita - perché si meritava decisamente di meglio di qualsiasi cosa lui potesse mai offrirgli, si meritava semplicemente di meglio di _lui –_ anche se gli occhi continuavano a cercarlo in ogni momento, la sua mente continuava ad immaginare, e il suo cuore non la smetteva di battere.  
Avrebbe dovuto essere più forte, avrebbe dovuto tenerlo più distante ancora, per proteggerlo e per proteggersi.  
 _È giusto così._ Non se lo meritava, non era giusto anche solo pensare di superare il ricordo di Thomas.  
 _È giusto così._ Non l’aveva mai voluto, e aveva fatto di tutto per non vederlo in quel modo, per non sentire quel dolore _._  
 _È giusto così._ Il suo nome strozzato in gola e la mano dolorosamente vuota, tuttavia, sanno fin troppo di rimpianto per riuscire a far finta di niente.  
   
   
C’impiegano ore a liberarsi della _Scarborough_ , ore passate ad urlare ordini e guardandosi ansiosamente alle spalle cercando di provare sollievo nel vederla diventare sempre più piccola ed insignificante sulla loro scia. Cercando di non pensare a cos’altro si stanno lasciando dietro.  
Vengono riparati i danni più urgenti causati dall’ _Andromache_ e dalle bordate subite, mentre sottocoperta i feriti lottano per sopravvivere ed altri vengono già preparati per l’ultimo saluto.  
È notte inoltrata quando si ritrovano, nonostante l’ora, ancora tutti sul ponte, a tirare le somme di quei due giorni infernali.  
I nomi scorrono veloci, uno dopo l’altro, seguiti da un tonfo sordo nelle acque.  
“William _Bones_ Manderly” è finalmente l’ultimo nome della lista, salutato dal grido d’addio dei suoi fratelli.  
Niente corpo per lui, come se fosse tornato ad essere lo spettro che era stato quando l’avevano salvato, tutto pelle, ossa e rabbia.  
 _È per l’equipaggio_ si dice mentre allunga una mano per prendere la spada da Logan.  
 _È solo per l’equipaggio_ si ripete, mentre si sporge con più urgenza e la sottrae alla presa dell’altro, che forse non l’aveva notato, forse l’aveva ignorato apposta, forse lo credevano davvero tutti capace di quell’omicidio.  
L’elsa è lisciata dall’utilizzo e a lama è fredda ed inerte nella sua mano, e quel gelo arriva come una benedizione.  
Sembra quasi cancellare il ricordo della mano di Billy stretta alla sua, così dannatamente calda nonostante la presa bagnata.  
La stretta era così forte che i battiti dei loro cuori si erano confusi e non sapeva più di chi era quello che gli rimbombava nella punta delle dita. Almeno finché non l’aveva sentito scivolare via.  
Si costringe a gettarla nel mare di colpo, con un respiro che gli si spezza in gola, mentre una parte di lui urla di tenerla ancora, di non lasciarla andare, _di non lasciarlo andare, di stringere talmente forte finché non saranno un tutt’uno._  
   
   
   
   
Aveva maledetto più volte il mare per averlo portato sulla rotta di Billy. Era sembrato giusto che fosse sempre il mare a riprenderselo.  
Non aveva mai pensato che gliel’avrebbe anche riportato, ancora e ancora, nonostante le sue preghiere.  
Quando lo rivede è grande, tirato ed incerto, riuscendo in qualche modo ad assomigliare ancora a quel ragazzino sperduto che era stato, nonostante tutti gli anni passati.  
Le sue braccia sembrano trovare quasi da sole la strada attorno le sue spalle, e sentire il suo calore nuovamente vicino è quasi una liberazione, riuscendo finalmente a sovrastare il ricordo delle sue dita bagnate che scivolano dalla sua stretta e l’ultimo saluto pieno di scuse dato ad un’anonima spada di ferro.  
“È bello riaverti”  
Si chiede da quanto tempo la verità non gli scivolava così facilmente dalle labbra, mentre il mondo ricomincia a girare a ritmo del battito di quel cuore – forte, sicuro, dannatamente _vivo_ – insieme al suo.  
   
   
   
   
Accettare ed accettarsi era sempre la parte più difficile. Lo era stato con Thomas, quando tutto ciò che aveva dovuto fare era stato _seguire_.  
Non era mai stato abile a prendere l’iniziativa in quel genere di cose.  
Ma si stanno costruendo un futuro, e per farlo davvero gli serve anche qualcosa che lo tiri avanti, la sola spinta che attraversa il tempo ormai sembra non bastargli più.  
 _Non conoscere vergogna._  
Billy era seduto da solo sulla spiaggia, lo sguardo perso sulla foresta di alberi spogli ancorati sul mare.  
“Rum?” gli offre, prima di prendere posto al suo fianco, mentre l’altro accetta e si porta la bottiglia alle labbra.  
“La nave è stata rifornita ed armata, pronta a partire ad ogni momento”  
“Bene”  
Restano in silenzio per qualche istante, prima che Billy inizi a mettere in discussione le sue scelte, come sembrava essere diventata sua abitudine ormai.  
“Ne varrà la pena? Inimicarsi Hornigold e i suoi uomini, lasciare andare l’oro dell’Urca dopo tutto quello che abbiamo fatto per trovarlo… ne varrà la pena?”  
“Conosco Lord Ashe, conosco il suo vecchio sogno. Riuscirò a convincerlo ad ascoltarmi ed aiutarci. Saremo liberi senza niente da temere dall’Inghilterra e finalmente ci sarà la pace”  
Il ragazzo aveva la fronte corrugata e lo sguardo dubbioso ancora puntato sul mare.  
“Anche un deserto può essere chiamato pace”  
James alza un sopracciglio, voltando appena il capo verso di lui, colpito “Tacito, l’ _Agricola_ ”  
“Mio padre me lo stava leggendo le sere prima che, bhe…” non finisce la frase, limitandosi ad una scrollata di spalle.  
“Quando le cose si saranno sistemate, Billy Manderly potrebbe finire di leggerlo”  
Le sue parole fanno uscire una mezza risata dalle labbra dell’altro “Non sono sicuro che sarà così facile allontanarsi dal mare”  
Billy conosceva il suo posto nell’oceano, tra i suoi fratelli, mentre dalla terraferma era stato strappato ancora troppo giovane per assaporarne ogni sfumatura e decidere cosa farne.  
“Non lo sarà e non dovrai se non per tuo desiderio, è proprio questo il punto”  
C’era stato un tempo in cui anche lui solo nella vastità dell’oceano, con il rollio delle onde sotto i piedi e il vento tra i capelli, si era sentito a casa.  
Poi era arrivato Thomas, e _casa_ era improvvisamente diventato sinonimo di due occhi azzurri e il battito di un altro cuore contro il proprio.  
Mentre Billy tentenna, lui si trova a chiedersi come sarebbe diventato se non avesse dovuto lasciare Londra: sempre più alto della maggior parte della gente, probabilmente non con altrettanta forza nelle braccia, ma il fuoco che gl’illumina lo sguardo non sarebbe cambiato per niente, mentre combatteva per i diritti di chi non aveva abbastanza forza per difendersi da sé.  
“Lo sai, avresti sempre potuto chiedermi i libri che avevo a bordo, o avevi paura che ti facessero sembrare troppo _debole_?”  
Un altro sbuffo di risata “Stavo per dire _sfortunato”_  
Sembra quasi che quella discussione sia avvenuta in un'altra vita, ed in un certo senso lo è stato, almeno per Billy.  
Fa un respiro profondo, sciogliendosi la lingua con un lungo sorso di rum.  
“Hai ragione” si decide a dire, infine.  
“Come prego?”  
“Hai ragione. È molto probabile che ti abbia lasciato cadere. Ne sarei capace. E questa cosa… mi disgusta- chiude le mani a pugno, spingendo con forza l’aria fuori dai polmoni finché non fanno male- Ero diverso una volta. Un pensiero del genere non mi sarebbe mai passata neppure per la mente. Ma poi il mondo ha richiesto un pagamento troppo alto e io non sono stato abbastanza forte da restarne indenne, come tu sei riuscito a fare nonostante tutto”  
Ricambia il suo sguardo, non sapendo nemmeno cosa cercare in quegli occhi azzurri.  
“Era la tua miglior occasione per lasciarti questa vita alle spalle. Avresti dovuto coglierla e ricominciare lontano da tutto questo”  
Il _lontano da me_ non lo dice, ma è sicuro che Billy lo senta lo stesso.  
“Non ti avrei mai chiesto di tornare”  
Il ragazzo ingoia a vuoto, portando lo sguardo sul mare mentre le grandi spalle si muovono pesanti per i suoi profondi respiri.  
“Non sono scappato”  
“Cosa?” i loro occhi s’incontrano di nuovo, questa volta con più fermezza.  
“La marina. Non sono scappato. Hume ha promesso la grazia a me ed a altri nove uomini di mia scelta in cambio della tua cattura. Ho detto di sì”  
È difficile tenere lo sguardo fisso sugli occhi dell’altro, resistendo all’istinto di guardarsi alle spalle in cerca di pericoli.  
Alla fine è Billy ad interrompere il contatto per prendere una lunga sorsata dalla bottiglia.  
“Ne ho parlato con Dufresne, lui ha reclutato altri otto disposti a tradirti. Gli ho affrontati davanti al resto dell’equipaggio, e dopo aver messo in chiaro da che parte stavo, ho lasciato che se ne andassero. Dubito che ci saranno ancora tentativi di ammutinamento”  
“Tu hai… allontanato un quartiermastro dalla sua stessa ciurma?”  
Allontanare un capitano era ridicolamente semplice, i voti si potevano comprare e non sarebbero serviti grandi discorsi soprattutto col genere di capitano che lui era stato. Ma il quartiermastro era l’essenza stessa dell’equipaggio, era il suo cuore pulsante.  
Billy si limita ad un respiro profondo ed un cenno secco del capo, e James si trova a inaspettatamente con una risata che preme per uscire e tirargli le labbra in un sorriso sottile, sorpreso e in qualche modo liberatorio.  
Scuote appena la testa, senza sapere nemmeno lui cosa dire, permettendosi di guardarlo e vederlo, vederlo per davvero, vederlo come mai prima d’ora, senza ombre dal passato ad oscurargli la vista.  
Aveva pregato che gli fosse strappato da quel che restava del suo stesso cuore, ma lui era stato più testardo ancora.  
Lo aveva lasciato andare eppure era tornato.  
Nuovamente non si era lasciato spezzare da ciò che gli era successo, ma aveva assorbito il colpo e risposto con altrettanta forza.  
Era il suo di turno adesso, di non tirarsi indietro.  
 _Non conoscere vergogna._  
Gli prende il volto tra le mani per poi farle scorre delicate fino sul collo, dove avverte il battito del suo cuore farsi irregolare sotto le dita mentre lo avvicina.  
Il ragazzo fa quasi cenno di ritirarsi, incerto e confuso, ma poi si ferma, e china appena il volto per permettere alle loro labbra d’incontrarsi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> E niente, avrebbero dovuto essere tre storie ben distinte, non so come e non so quando si sono unite in questa cosa che se rileggo ancora una volta credo mi uscirà dalle orbite ormai, quindi così è e così resta, mi dispiace ma ringrazio di cuore quei prodi che riescono ad arrivare fin quaggiù :)  
>   
> roby_lia  
>   
>  


End file.
